


Buenos actores

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asuka is a bitch, Attempted Seduction, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ikari Shinji, Boys Kissing, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Gay Porn Hard, Hand Jobs, Jealous Nagisa Kaworu, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sextember, Shameless Smut, Top Nagisa Kaworu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Kaworu está celoso y harto de aquella pelirroja atrevida que envía fotos y videos subidos de tono a su pareja. Así que ya cansado de la situación, decide tomar medidas para demostrarle a Asuka que él y Shinji también saben actuar ante una cámara.Prompt:Sex tapes.





	Buenos actores

**Author's Note:**

> **Todos los personajes son adultos en esta historia.**

Kaworu estaba completamente harto de esa maldita zorra que no paraba de enviar fotografías y videos sugestivos a su pareja. En realidad, era sabido que la muy descarada los enviaba a todos sus contactos con el solo objetivo de exhibirse para sentirse deseada e inalcanzable por todos.

A esa tipeja, poco y nada le importaba que se trataran de sus compañeros de trabajo. Su nombre era Asuka, la bailarina estrella en el mismo club nocturno donde Shinji se desempeñaba como bartender y Kaworu como anfitrión. En el lugar, era por demás sabido que ambos jóvenes eran una pareja estable y vivían juntos desde hacía ya tres años.

Sin embargo, a esa atrevida pelirroja le gustaba coquetear con medio mundo. Una vez intentó aplicar sus técnicas de seducción con el albino y éste lo mandó a volar, desde esa vez, ambos se tuvieron una inocultable antipatía. En represalia, la mujer quiso comenzar a intimar con Ikari, quien se vio en terribles aprietos porque no quería ser grosero con ella ni tener problemas con su jefe si la trataba mal.

Asuka sabía que con Shinji perdía el tiempo y que él nunca caería ante sus encantos pero encontraba al joven muy débil de carácter y esa era la excusa perfecta para fastidiar a Nagisa. Era una verdadera arpía, ella solo quería molestar y ver al albino retorciéndose de rabia y celos, además de provocar discusiones y malos entendidos entre ellos. Desgraciadamente, en más de una ocasión lo había conseguido.

El club nocturno funcionaba de jueves a domingos y el resto de los días, casi todo el personal estaba libre. A excepción de un día miércoles, donde Kaworu tuvo una reunión por la tarde con el dueño del local para presentar informes sobre su desempeño.

Le había ido bien, su jefe era exigente pero se mostró conforme con el trabajo que el albino desempeñaba, incluso le anunció un aumento de sueldo ya que el club se estaba volviendo muy conocido y popular gracias a las promociones que él también hacía a través de internet.

Ya en hora de la noche Kaworu volvió de lo más contento a su casa, donde Shinji lo esperaba con la cena lista. Tuvieron una plática muy amena al tiempo compartían la comida, al albino le encantaba todo lo que su pareja preparaba y siempre elogiaba sus dotes de chef.

\---

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que llegó la hora que decidieron ir a dormir. Kaworu tomó un baño antes de meterse a la cama y cuando salió, Shinji no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en él. El albino se veía demasiado sensual con esa toalla enroscada a sus caderas mientras las finas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo cuesta abajo.

—¡Qué sexy! -se atrevió a exclamar el castaño, dejando de lado su timidez y enseñando una sonrisa traviesa- Ven, te ayudaré a secar tu espalda. Será mejor que te vistas rápido para que no agarres un resfriado.

Ikari se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con prontitud hacia un mueble donde tenía guardadas más toallas, trajo una consigo para colocarse detrás de su pareja y empezar a secar su piel con suavidad.

—¿Quieres que me vista? -preguntó el albino con una voz un tanto melosa- Antes decías que te gustaba verme desnudo.

—Claro que me sigue gustando -replicó el castaño algo ruborizado- Solo no quiero que enfermes.

—¿Por qué eres tan lindo y adorable, Shinji?

—Lo soy únicamente contigo -respondió mientras sus labios se acercaban a besar el hombro derecho de su amado al mismo tiempo que iba bajando la toalla por la espalda ajena y volvía a besarlo-

—Mmm...si sigues haciendo eso, no te dejaré dormir esta noche -advirtió Nagisa al percibir esas provocaciones que le parecían muy tiernas-

—Por mí no hay problema.

Ikari iba a tomar la iniciativa para desencadenar el encuentro sexual que buscaba, tenía en mente hacer que la toalla que cubría la intimidad del otro cayera al piso pero sus planes quedaron en la nada cuando el molesto e inoportuno sonido de su celular, interrumpió sus intenciones. Bufó molesto y maldijo a quien quiera que sea por estar fastidiando a esas horas con mensajes y también se recriminó a sí mismo por no haber apagado el jodido teléfono.

Quiso seguir con lo suyo pero Kaworu se hizo a un lado y lo observó con cierto recelo. El albino sabía perfectamente que esa hora de la noche era la favorita de cierta mujer buscona e insoportable para enviar sus vulgares imágenes.

—Ve a revisar -Kaworu con un tono que conjugaba molestia y severidad-

—No creo que sea importante -replicó Shinji intentando pasar por alto pero la mirada contraria lo ponía nervioso-

—De acuerdo, lo revisaré yo entonces -advirtió el albino y fue a tomar el celular de su pareja, a Shinji no le importaba que el otro hiciera eso pues claramente no tenía nada que ocultarle-

Cuando Nagisa vio de qué se trataba, su expresión se tornó seria y tensa, frunció el ceño y sintió sus dientes rechinar por estarlos apretando con fuerza. Tal y como lo supuso, era un vídeo enviado por Asuka al grupo de trabajo, la filmación duraba pocos segundos y allí, la pelirroja preguntaba a los participantes del grupo si les gustaba el conjunto de lencería que estaba usando en ese momento mientras hacía un ademán de sacarse el brasier.

La mayoría de los grupo en cuestión eran hombres e iban respondiéndole que se veía sensual y hermosa, que el conjunto le quedaba muy bien, que envíe más fotos. Todos eran unos estúpidos babosos que no hacían más que hablar tonterías que inflaban más y más el ego de la mujer.

—¡Maldita zorra! -murmuró Kaworu, no era usual que él se expresara de esa manera pero lo que acababa de ver lo quitó totalmente de sus casillas y contuvo sus ganas de responder, se limitó a eliminar el video del celular de su pareja y lo dejó en el lugar que estaba-

Shinji lo miró expectante, aguardando una explicación al notar el estado iracundo del albino, éste al reconocer esos ojos cargados de preocupación, cambió drásticamente su gesto y le enseñó al otro una sonrisa.

—¿Quién era? -preguntó el castaño aunque ya podía imaginárselo-

—La insoportable de tu amiga de infancia con sus típicos videos vulgares -contestó Kaworu rodando los ojos- Ya que tanto le gusta mostrarse ante las cámaras con la sola intención de calentar a sus estúpidos espectadores, debería renunciar al club e incursionar como actriz porno.

—No hagas caso. Asuka es muy vanidosa, le gusta llamar la atención todo el tiempo.

—Especialmente la tuya, ¿no?

—Claro que no -replicó Shinji- Yo ni me fijo en ella. No le prestes atención, ya sabes que solo quiere molestar.

Shinji no entendía aquellos celos de su pareja, muchas veces le dejó en claro que se había definido totalmente como gay dejando atrás su pasado como bisexual. No había modo de que se interesara en alguna mujer, mucho menos en Asuka, a quien conocía desde que eran niños.

Pero esta ocasión, Kaworu se encontraba mucho más molesto que las otras veces aunque intentaba disimular. Sin embargo, el castaño se percató de eso y quería hallar alguna manera de disipar aquel ambiente tenso que se generó de un momento a otro. Se acercó al otro y lo abrazó, siendo de inmediato correspondido.

—Te amo -murmuró Shinji ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor-

El albino esbozó una sonrisa ladina y aprovechó esa cercanía para echar a andar su plan. Si esa atrevida quería jugar a enviar videos, él le enseñaría cómo se hacía una filmación verdaderamente erótica. Ya desde antes había encendido la cámara de video del celular de Shinji y lo colocó de un modo estratégico enfocando hacia la cama y ellos se encontraban al pie de la misma en ese momento por lo que ya estaban siendo grabados.

Nagisa dejó caer su toalla y el otro sintió cuando la misma llegó a sus pies. Ahora tenía a su bello chico ya desnudo frente a él pudiendo a su vez, sentir la erección ajena contra su intimidad que yacía oculta bajo sus shorts. Más aún cuando sintió las manos del otro posarse sobre sus glúteos por encima de su ropa, apretándolos con ganas mientras se disponía a besarlo de la forma más apasionada.

Eso había bastado para encender a Ikari por completo. Los besos se tornaron tan húmedos e impetuosos a medida que sus libidos iban en aumento hasta que el albino tomó una de las manos de su contrario para dirigirla a su miembro. Shinji supo lo que debía hacer, empezó a estimularlo con ganas, pudiendo sentir lo duro y caliente que estaba para entonces.

Kaworu jadeaba y observaba de reojo al teléfono móvil para verificar que todo estuviera siendo grabado. Se deleitaba viendo a Shinji masturbándolo como solo él podía, entonces decidió que era hora de entrenerse un poco también.

—Lo quieres tener en tu boca, ¿cierto?

—S-sí -confirmó Ikari un tanto avergonzado-

—Tengo una mejor idea -el albino sonrió y lo apartó por un momento, despojándolo con prisa de sus ropas que consistían en una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos shorts que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos-

Una vez que lo dejó desnudo, el albino se recostó en la cama quedando sobre su espalda y tomó su pene erecto con una de sus manos, enseñándoselo a su pareja con una mirada tentadora e indicándole de ese modo qué era lo que tenía en mente. Una de las grandes ventajas que les trajo la vida en pareja era la capacidad de entenderse muchas veces sin necesidad de palabras, en algunas ocaciones, bastaba un simple gesto para que comprendieran sus ideas.

El castaño quedó algo ruborizado. En verdad se estaba sintiendo muy encendido ante las provocaciones del otro, a un paso de perder toda la cordura y desinhibirse por completo. Tenía ganas de ser follado salvajemente y sabía con exactitud qué era lo que debía hacer para ganárselo.

—Ven aquí, Shinji -pidió Nagisa- No me hagas esperar más.

Entonces Ikari se metió también a la cama, posicionándose de modo a que su intimidad quedara justo a la altura de los labios ajenos, rozándoselos mientras se acomodaba. De inmediato, el albino tomó el pene de su pareja y se lo metió a la boca tanto como pudo para iniciar unas succiones que hicieron al otro estremecerse y gemir ansioso.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh...Dios!!! -Shinji podía sentir la lengua del albino pasando una y otra vez por su glande, aún cuando la mitad de su extensión se hallaba en ese interior tan caliente y húmedo-

Kaworu por su parte estaba de lo más alegre sabiendo que todo aquello estaba siendo íntegramente registrado por la cámara del celular. En tanto, el de ojos azules veía el tieso miembro moviéndose un poco y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su pareja para tomarlo con ambas manos y lamerlo con ansias, rato después se puso a chuparlo y metérselo por completo hasta sentirlo tocando su garganta.

Estaban dándose las más exquisitas felaciones de sus vidas al mismo tiempo, en un sensual sesenta y nueve, una de las posiciones que practicaban con bastante frecuencia. Aunque en esta oportunidad quizás el albino se sentía más motivado al saber lo que estaba haciendo en secreto, reafirmando que él era el único que conseguía sacar el lado más lascivo de Shinji, ese que ninguna otra persona conocía.

—¡Ngh...aaaahhhh! -Nagisa tuvo que quitarse de la boca el pene del castaño para tomar aire y liberar sus intensos gemidos- ¡¡¡Mmm...sí, sigue así, Shinji...aaahhhh!!!

El albino al notar lo expuesto que estaba el orificio entre las nalgas ajenas, ensalivó dos de sus dedos y empezó a presionar allí de modo a poder insertarlos poco a poco en el interior de Ikari, quien se removió al sentir que iba siendo penetrado por los largos dígitos. Pero no por eso, dejó de recibir las atenciones del otro.

Kaworu comenzó a lamerle los testículos y luego volvió al miembro que parecía lubricar cada vez más, así se deleitó saboreando, limpiando y tragando los vestigios de fluidos preseminales. Esta vez, fue Shinji quien se vio obligado a abandonar el falo, sentía sus labios entumecidos y casi sin sensibilidad a consecuencias tantas succiones que había dado sin descanso.

El joven Ikari se puso a gemir alto cuando para entonces tenía tres de los dedos de su pareja totalmente en su interior, los cuales los movía con rapidez, penetrándole tanto como podía hasta alcanzar su punto más sensible, dándole la impresión de que iría a eyacular pronto; al darse cuenta de ello, Nagisa retiró sus dedos y los reemplazó por su lengua.

Ahora el albino se encontraba estimulando la entrada de su pareja usando su lengua, penetrándole con ella y a la par, Shinji lo masturbaba con su mano que para entonces estaba llena de fluidos que expulsaba al miembro. El castaño podía dejar de emitir quejidos y jadeos, aquello se sentía condenadamente bien.

—¡Kaworu...ahhh...voy a correrme! -advirtió-

Pero el mayor no deseaba que lo hiciera de esa manera. Se movió para indicarle al otro que lo imitara, Shinji permaneció como estaba aunque ahora quedó recostado con su pecho apoyado en el colchón y agarró una almohada para abrazarla. En tanto, Kaworu se colocó detrás de él, abriéndole las piernas. Al notar que lo tenía presto a recibirlo, se dio prisa y separó las nalgas del castaño, comprobando que se encontraba lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirlo.

Deslizó entonces su pene en medio de los glúteos ajenos, logrando que el otro soltara un gemido que dejaba ver lo mucho que lo quería ya en él. No se contuvo para pedirlo él mismo.

—¡Aaaahhh Kaworu, ya metémelo, por favor! -su pedido sonó más bien como un ruego-

El albino levantó la mirada hacia el celular por un instante y mordió su labio inferior, le llenaba de orgullo tener a su pareja en esas condiciones y algunas veces, sentía muchas ganas de presumirlo a los cuatro vientos de ser posible. Volvió la vista hacia el delgado cuerpo de Shinji e insertó su pene en él, hundiéndose por completo de una sola vez, arrancándole un alarido que lo obligó a clavar sus dientes en la almohada a la que se hallaba ceñido.

—Ngh...mmm...Shin...ji -Kaworu cerró los ojos mientras también se deshacía en gemidos, inició de inmediato las embestidas sintiendo cómo su miembro era apretado por el interior del otro- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!

Ikari sentía que le ardía hasta las entrañas a medida que los movimientos en vaivén se incrementaban, gemía imparable cada vez que el cuerpo de su pareja chocaba con el suyo casi con violencia a la par que su próstata era estimulada cada vez que el otro llegaba en él fuerte y profundo.

—¡Aaaahhh...aaaahhhh! -Shinji comenzó a venirse en ese momento, pudo percibir la tibieza de su semen humedeciendo su abdomen al igual que el colchón, estaba todo traspirado y la sensación del orgasmo se le hacía tan intensa que levemente temblaba de placer-

Kaworu sonrió al observarlo así. Era la estampa más bella y erótica que sus ojos le regalaban, siguió embistiendo un poco más hasta que llegó su éxtasis de liberación, descargando con fuerza en el tórrido interior que seguía estrujando su pene, como queriendo dejarlo todo allí adentro. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de toda su vida.

En cuanto el intenso encuentro sexual terminó, Shinji quedó rendido. Kaworu lo acomodó en la cama y lo abrazó hasta que se durmió; fue entonces que se puso de pie para finalizar la grabación del video. Pudo ver que fue de casi una hora, un perfecto material que podría valer muchísimo dinero en alguna página web paga de pornografía casera pero ese no era su plan.

El albino remitió ese video a su celular y eliminó todo vestigio del mismo del teléfono de su pareja. Procedió a hacerle algunas ediciones al mismo y sin un solo ápice de vergüenza, se lo envió a Asuka con un atento mensaje.

_"Así es cómo se hacen videos de verdad, zorra atrevida. Que sea la última vez que envíes tus mierdas a mi Shinji. ¡Ah! Esto es únicamente para ti. Si se te ocurre enviarlo a alguien más o distribuirlo por ahí, puedes estar segura que te dejaré en la calle con la demanda que te iniciaré. Buenas noches, Asuka."_

La confirmación de visualización llegó un par de minutos después pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirroja. Al parecer, el mensaje le quedó más que claro ya que desde ese día no volvió a enviar sus vulgares archivos a Shinji ni al grupo de trabajo.

**FIN**


End file.
